


Dates

by Jo (jmathieson)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 dates Phil always remembers and 1 Clint does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates

**April 16th**

There was only one reason that Phil could pinpoint the exact date that he realized that he was completely, irrevocably, unreservedly in love with Clint Barton: they had got back from a fucked-nine-ways-from-Sunday mission almost four weeks late and he was sitting in medical, next to Clint's bed, waiting for him to wake up - waiting to know for sure that he was going to be okay - when Phil suddenly realized that he'd missed filing his income tax. Instead of rushing to his office to fill in the paperwork for an extension, he continued to sit, quietly, waiting, by Clint's bedside. He needed to be there when Clint woke up. 

 

**June 3rd**

He hadn't meant to kiss Clint. He certainly hadn't meant to kiss him when they were both covered in soot and ash and unidentifiable alien goo in the middle of a burnt-out warehouse with a half-dozen other agents milling around. He hadn't meant to grab Clint, when he found him amidst the rubble, shaking the dust out of his hair and looking around to make sure all the bad guys were down (they were, Phil had shot the last two as he ran for the spot he'd last seen Clint before the bomb went off). Hadn't meant to pull him into a fierce hug and say, 'I thought you were dead. I was afraid I'd lost you,' and then look into Clint's incredulous, stupidly hopeful eyes, and kiss him soundly.

 

**June 4th**

'This isn't too fast, too soon; we've known each other for years.' That was what Phil kept telling himself as they scrabbled at each other's clothes in Phil's living room: Phil's hands up under Clint's t-shirt and Clint's usually steady fingers shaking slightly on the buttons of Phil's shirt.

'Wanted this for so long,' Clint gasped into Phil's ear once they'd moved to the bedroom and surer fingers were working to undo belts and buttons and shove pants and underwear out of the way.

 

**November 11th**

Clint was confused, and a little worried when on a quiet Tuesday evening at home (Clint had all but moved in to Phil's place within three months of them getting together) Phil had suddenly said, 'Have a drink with me?' but he'd cottoned on quickly to the date, had somberly accepted a small tumbler of whiskey, and echoed Phil's toast: 'To absent friends.' After, cuddled up close on the sofa, Clint mumbled into Phil's hair, 'If there's anything you want to tell me about, ever, you know I'll listen, right?' Phil had assured him that he was fine, just... somber. 'Good, 'cause I love you and I want you to be okay.' Phil looked up sharply, and Clint had actually blushed, 'Yeah, well. I figured it was about time I finally said it.'

 

**September 3rd**

Phil had been walking around with the box in his pocket for three days, waiting for the right moment when he finally admitted to himself that he was stalling because he was afraid Clint might say no. They'd talked about it, in general terms, a few times - most recently a month ago when the law was passed, after which Phil had decided he was going to do it this way, unless by some miracle Clint beat him to it. He needed to get this done. Today. Now. He asked JARVIS where Clint was, expecting him to be at the range and was pleased when the disembodied voice told him that Clint was up on the roof, and was, indeed, alone.

Phil found him looking out at the city, took both his hands, and said 'I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' Then he pulled the box out of his pocket.

 

**October 5th**

Clint wasn't great with dates, but he was never going to forget the day he stood facing Phil with Nat on his left and Jasper on Phil's right, and repeated after the retired army chaplain who owed Phil a favor. It was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
